


te amo

by ogahta



Series: haikyuu british int. school au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - British International School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, ennoshita is a film studies student, fukunaga speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogahta/pseuds/ogahta
Summary: maybe some other time, fukunaga might have enough to courage to say that he actually likes ennoshita.





	te amo

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically i have this au thing in mind where everyone goes to a british international school - and everything is based from my school so,, enjoy i guess

He drags himself into his registration form room, a tumbler full of coffee warm against the palm of his hand; Ennoshita walks over to his usual seat, far from the door and away from the teacher’s desk, his bag placed on the ground next to his seat. It’s still early, he notes, from the number of people inside the room - either working on something on their laptop or having their head between their arms to catch a few more minutes of sleep; a usual sight for the future film director, after all, he’s always early.

The door opens and Ennoshita raises his head from its position leaning against his arms, and a smile spreads across his visage upon the sight of who had just walked in. “Good morning, Fukunaga-kun,” he greets, the feline-like male nodding his head to return the greeting as he places his bag down on the ground to take the vacant seat beside the other male. 

Fukunaga doesn’t talk a lot, he realises the moment they met - though it wasn’t unpleasant, Ennoshita finds it comforting in fact. During days where he was stressed from the overloading work of having four A-Level subjects and coursework, Ennoshita needs a place that is quiet but not completely deserted, and he’s glad he had met Fukunaga because he provides those places. 

In his peripheral vision, he could see Fukunaga gesturing towards the black tumbler bottle sitting in the middle of his table, resting against his crossed arm. “Oh, this?” Ennoshita asks, picking up the bottle and unscrewing the top. “It’s coffee, want some?”

The English student shakes his head to decline the offer, “No, thank you.” Every time he speaks, whether it was in full sentences or short answers, Ennoshita always finds his breath hitching in his throat - since the start of year 7, when he had met Fukunaga briefly and talked to him a few times, Ennoshita finds himself like this as the year pass through and amplifies when they were set together in the same form class. Still, he’s getting used to it and playing it off as usual. “Ready for presentation?”

For a brief second, Ennoshita’s brain short-circuited at the question, his sleep-deprived mind not processing the information - but he immediately snaps back to reality when he realises what Fukunaga is asking; “Yeah. I’m not sure if my presentation is long enough to even reach two minutes, but I’m ready.” English Language really isn’t his forte, but to be honest, he doesn’t really know which other subjects to choose - and he really isn’t fond of Business Studies, what Fukunaga currently takes. “I just hope I won’t accidentally bite my tongue.”

“You won’t.” Ennoshita beams at the phrase, feeling encouraged all of the sudden. Again, he’s glad to have Fukunaga as a friend.

The final bell finally rang and Ennoshita heaves out a sigh of displeasure from not having to be able to finish the last bit of editing before he had to catch his bus home; “Thank you for your hard work,” the teacher says before he disappears out of the room, leaving the students to pack up and go home for the day. He shuts down the computer he was working on, packing up everything else in his bag before he slings it over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Startled, the film student jumps - head rising so fast he thought he would have given himself whiplash. Fukunaga stands there, a dark jacket hanging over his shoulders to shield away from the cold temperature of the school (“This school is like Antarctica,” Ennoshita complains once.) “Done?”

“Yup.” He looks back at his desk to make sure that he had not left anything behind on accident; the last thing he needs is to leave a part of his storyboard that he needs in order to continue editing. “Ready to go home?”

Fukunaga nods his head, observant eyes watching the other’s every move before he follows beside him towards the bus bay. “ **Te amo** ,” he quietly mutters, something that Ennoshita couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” he questions, head turning to look at the slightly taller male. Fukunaga shakes his head, dismissing the previous phrase he speaks and Ennoshita leaves it at that - but not before he catches the light tint on the tips of his ears.

He’ll ask about it some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> i have the au set up for everyone and they are all in this google sheets, feel free to take a look! https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1H4IGYiSSXMXr6lfmNryjclsejguQrJaHfYWqwOahl5E/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> twitter: @matsukontol


End file.
